


The Last Time

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Spn Kink Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Barebacking, M/M, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Square Filled: Sexuality crisis





	The Last Time

Castiel knows it’s wrong but he can’t stop. Not with the way Dean arches against him, moaning, or the way Dean’s ass clenches tight around Castiel’s cock, milking him with the aftershocks of the younger man’s orgasm. Castiel groans, slamming in deep and giving into his own pleasurable end. Dean makes a soft, pleased sound as he’s filled with Castiel’s cum.

“This is the last time.” That’s what Castiel had said when he’d pushed Dean up against the wall and kissed him. “Never again after this.” But Castiel knew then and knows now that he was lying.

Dean’s quiet “I know. Never again.” was a lie, too.

Lying is a sin.

Castiel carefully pulls free of Dean’s body, not wanting to hurt his friend. When he looks down, the spill of cum from Dean’s fucked out hole is enough to make Castiel’s cock twitch in a valiant effort to go again.

“I’ll get a washcloth,” Castiel whispers. “Clean you up.”

Dean just nods. He looks beautiful like this - sinfully so. His lips are bitten red, plush and tempting. His bowed legs are splayed wide, a space Castiel fits so perfectly into, and his softening cock sits so delicately against his hip. Dean Winchester is temptation and sin incarnate, something Castiel knows he shouldn’t even be looking at, let alone touching.

Castiel is a weak man.

He crosses the small motel room, quickly finding the provided washcloth and wetting it in the sink. He can feel his own cum drying on his cock but manners tell him to clean Dean up first, so that’s what he does. Castiel wipes Dean’s belly and cock, and then his hole. He keeps his touch light against the sensitive skin, unwilling to cause his friend any sort of discomfort.

“That’s good enough,” Dean says quietly. “I can clean up better in the shower later.”

Castiel nods, sitting back on his heels. He knows Dean’s going to be leaking cum all the way home. He also knows Dean likes that feeling, perhaps a little too much. Castiel has elected not to judge him for it, though. After all, he’s the one who enjoys cumming in Dean in the first place.

Dean rolls, reaching over the side of the bed for his boxers, and sits up. When he lifts his head, green eyes meet blue and Castiel has to look away. His cheeks are hot and he knows he’s blushing. No woman has ever made him feel the way Dean does and Castiel hates it - hates that he was born this way.

“Cas,” Dean murmurs, the nickname only he uses the sweetest sound on his tongue. “Cas, look at me.’

When Castiel lifts his head to meet Dean’s gaze once more, Dean leans in and kisses him gently.

“I love you,” Dean sighs when he moves back. His eyes are wet and the sight twists Castiel’s stomach. All he wants is for Dean to be happy and being with Castiel makes Dean happy but they can’t.

“I love you, too,” Castiel admits, lifting one hand to curl it around the back of Dean’s neck and pull him in for another kiss. “Dean, I can’t-”

“Shhh,” Dean breathes against his lips, caressing Castiel’s cheek. “I know.”

With that, he dresses quickly and leaves, pausing in the doorway for only a moment to give Castiel one last, longing look before he’s gone.

Castiel sits alone in the room and knows, deep in his heart, that this will not be the last time.

It never is.


End file.
